Emiko Yaijitsu
Emiko Yaijitsu was a human of Zhao-Tian descent who was best known as the owner and operator of The Rusty Dragon. She was an estranged member of House Yaijitsu and was the second child of Hirako Yaijitsu. She was killed by an unknown assailant on the morning of 20 Quen'Pillar, 527. Description Appearance Emiko was a beautiful young human woman, with half-Touissant and half-Zhao descent. She was tattooed and played the samisen, and dressed exotically; she wore bright colored, slightly revealing swashbuckling clothes. She walked with a confident swagger and usually wore a smirk. Personality Emiko was a charming but somewhat irrelevant woman who ran the Rusty Dragon Tavern, and happened to be a member of House Yaijitsu. Her parents and siblings kept her at arm's length due to her flippant atittude and choices to leave home and, later, to buy the bar. Emiko was skilled at artfully dodging advances from potential suitors, which was the genesis of the rumor that she had a secret lover, most often cited to be Ciarden Silverleaf. While technically a member of a founding family, she did not act like it. She was very informal, swore like a sailor, and was very lively, often joking around with her patrons and employees. She never cared for the aristocracy, instead having the urge to explore, and always loved hearing adventures of daring deeds. While she spent a few years as a traveling adventurer, she returned home six years ago and bought the tavern shortly after. She was always vague about why she came back, but she'll give a free drink to anybody who tells a good story of their adventures. Biography Background Born into the noble House Yaijitsu, Emiko had a comfortable childhood and wanted for little. She had a reputation for being a tomboy from a young age, and was constantly chided by her parents for her "unladylike" behavior. At seventeen, she rejected the engagement proposal from a suitor and shortly after left Orlane, seemingly never to return. For reasons unknown, she returned four years later. She estranged herself from her family and purchased the failing Rusty Dragon tavern. Over six years, she has turned it into the most successful bar in Orlane. In the Game The day of 19 Quen'pillar was much like any other day. She arrived at the bar to find the place early in the morning and found that Slax '''had neglected to clean or take inventory....again. When '''Frederick arrived, she sent him out to order some more supplies from the Orlane General Store. Frederick returned a short time later with Enzo in tow. Emiko was a bit taken aback at the eccentric young man and paid him 5 gp for his help making her lighting set "more efficient". Later that night, she served as bartender for the night shift (her favorite shift). The next morning, she arrived to open and, along with Haley, found the dead body of Slax in the kitchen. He had been torn apart by something unknown. In the middle of trying to comfort her, Enzo, Frederick, and Yenavor '''arrived. Emiko was present when the three of them investigated the kitchen and Yenavor concluded that Slax had been murdered, gutted, and partially devoured by multiple assailants. Enzo and Yeneavor left to check on other people, while '''Apollo barricaded the windows and Frederick stayed behind to help her search for what had killed Slax. Frederick found some blood by the door to the storage room, and Emiko went to check it out. She eventually found a hole in the floor, and dropped down to see what was in there. It is currently unknown what she found, but Frederick and Apollo could hear her shouts of struggle. Apollo snuck down to try to help her and, though he cast Guidance on her to help her escape the pit, she was stabbed through the neck with a spear, which killed her instantly. Appearances Volume 1 * 'Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" Relationships Frederick Emiko always treated her day cook well. They got along well enough, and she always appreciated his hard work and dedication. He was also the employee she trusted the most. Apollo Emiko didn't know Apollo too well, outside of the fact that she was functionally his landlady; she rented out the room above the tavern to him and had for some time. She appreciated that he paid his rent on time and was very clean and polite. Slax She always felt kinda bad for the big, dumb half-orc. She originally just hired him to be a bus boy, but it turned out that he was also actually a pretty good cook. She always liked him, and was extremely saddened by his death. Vinder Family Emiko had a strong, positive working relationship with the Vinder family, and used their stock as her primary source of inventory. Character Information Notable Items * Unknown Human Abilities * Standard human abilities Swashbuckler Abilities * Standard Swashbuckler abilities Trivia * Her favorite color was red. * Her favorite animal was the peacock, and she had an elaborate peacock tattooed on her back and part of her stomach.